


Miles

by Candylion



Category: Ib (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, Ib AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candylion/pseuds/Candylion
Summary: Of all places an adventure would arise, Edgeworth would've never thought it'd take place in a certain art gallery...





	1. The start of a strange adventure

Edgeworth wandered around the art gallery, admiring the different types of works presented there such as paintings, sculptures, statues and more. He merely heard about a new art gallery around a local area and thought that it would be a nice change of pace to visit it, given how draining it can be in court (especially since a certain attorney stepped down not too long ago). Though he had little interest in art, he admired the fact that all these creations set before him was all accomplished by one person. He couldn't help but wonder what went through the artist's head when he formed each of these creations. He glanced over at the mural titled "fabricated world" and the lights flickered for a moment, as the ground shook.

Before he knew it everything turned dark and the art gallery became surreal and desolate. He looked around and called for help, in hopes that someone might answer. But not a soul replied. He ran towards the gallery's exit and emergency exits, but they were all locked. Edgeworth was trapped in an isolated art gallery reeking of paint. He felt the jarring sensation of portraits and statues watching his every move, to noises caused by the art works themselves, despite it all, he still believed in no such thing. In a panic he checked his pocket watch for the time but it stopped working, laying on the time "12:28". Suddenly red, paint scented footprints, that looked much like his own, led to a painting titled "the pool of youth". He stepped back, overwhelmed by it's realistic presence. A sentence painted messily in red, appeared next to the painting, as the frame disappeared. It read "Come below Miles, I'll show you some place secret." Sceptical of this message, he took slow steps back out of caution. Before he knew it, a hand came out of the painting and dragged Edgeworth down inside it.

Eventually, it wasn't long until Edgeworth finally came to, however it was clear he wasn't in the gallery he visited. No...this was some place else. "Where am I?" he thought out loud. He was alarmed by the change in his voice too, and his small stature. A mirror was present, as well as a red rose placed in a vase. It revealed that Edgeworth became a child. He shrieked in disbelief, with scrambled thoughts and questions rushing through his mind. He took a moment to compose himself, realising that he's stressing out. He took the rose slowly from the vase, to inspect it up close. Out of nowhere the words "Thief" and "Give it back!" appeared around him. He read the plaque beside the mirror which read "You and the rose are unified, know the weight of your own life  
.  
.  
.  
When the rose wilts, so too will you rot away." Given the circumstances, Edgeworth thought it would be best to keep the rose with him. He knew that he had to escape this strange place of mystery. He attempted to enter the room with the blue door, but the door wouldn't budge an inch. In the room with the red door, he found a portrait titled "the lady in red", and on the floor before it lay a blue key (supposedly for the blue door). He picked up the key without a second thought. However the picture began to blink, then it's torso began to lunge towards Edgeworth, trying to grab his rose. Luckily Edgeworth ran for the door and slammed it shut on the moving painting (thankfully it couldn't open doors). This bought him enough time to unlock the door. Behind the door was a much larger blue room, with a blue vase filled with an unlimited amount of water. He went down the blue hallway and found a boy on the ground, covered in wounds. "A-are you alright?!" he asked worriedly. The boy curled up into a ball of pain when Edgeworth attempted to help him. Edgeworth noticed the key the boy clutched in his tiny fist. "I'll come back for you," Edgeworth reassured the boy. The boy only groaned in pain, as he attemted to respond.

Edgeworth carefully took the key and went to the opposite of the hallway and towards another locked room. He felt unsettled how there was a plaque titled "the lady in blue", but no painting was present. He unlocked the room and found "the lady in blue" plucking the blue petals off the stalk of the rose. Edgeworth lured "the lady in blue" out of the room and closed the door behind him. He picked up the blue, tormented rose, that had only a petal left. He ran out the room and hurried to the blue vase. He placed both his own rose and the blue rose in the vase. Both roses returned to full health, almost miraculously. Now that the deed was done, he went to return the rose to the injured boy. The boy appeared to be recovering from the wounds that could now barely be seen by the naked eye. "I believe this belongs to you," Edgeworth said, as he offered the boy the rose. The boy frantically scrambled back as soon as he got hold of his rose. "W-what do you want from me now?!" the boy cried in fear. "W-wright?! Is that you?!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "How d-did you know my name?" Phoenix asked. "You...don't know who I am?" Edgeworth asked gently. He shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I see...Just so you know I'm not going to hurt you like those other creatures," Edgeworth clarified. "O-oh...um thank you for bringing me back my rose," Phoenix smiled. "There's no need to thank me, I just thought I'd help," Edgeworth replied. "L-let's start over...Hi I'm Phoenix Wright," he grinned. "I'm Miles Edgeworth," he said, as they shook hands. "Miles huh...that's a nice name," Phoenix smiled. "T-thank you," Edgeworth blushed. "I have a question for you Wright," Edgeworth began. "Um, sure fire away," Phoenix replied. "Do you remember how you got here?" Edgeworth asked. "W-well...the last thing I remember was falling into some weird painting," he answered. "Hm, were you a grown up around then?" Edgeworth asked. "I...I-I don't remember, all I know is that I went to an art gallery and then I ended up here," Phoenix replied sadly. Edgeworth sighed as he rubbed his temples slowly, Phoenix on the other hand was worried that he said something that upset Edgeworth. "Very well then, would you like to escape this strange place with me?" Edgeworth offered. "W-what?" Phoenix spoke. "It's dangerous for us to just wander around this place by ourselves. I think it would be best if we went together, so what do you say?" he asked once more. "Okay," Phoenix agreed. "Now that that's out of the way, shall we proceed?" Edgeworth prompted. "Sure thing, Miles! I promise I'll stick with you and get us out of here-"Phoenix was cut off by a painting that spat blue paint. He yelped and scrambled behind Edgeworth. "My hero," Edgeworth said in a dead-pan voice. "S-shut up....I-I was just surprised," Phoenix stammered. They laughed for a while till they got to the door with a headless mannequin blocking it. 

"A mannequin..." Edgeworth sighed. "Should we push it together?" Phoenix suggested. "I suppose that works," Edgeworth agreed. "Ok on the count of three...1...2...3...heave!" Edgeworth grunted. The two eventually pushed the mannequin aside and opened the door. "You seem more stronger than you look, Wright," Edgeworth said in awe. "Y-you think so?" Phoenix blushed. "Mmm, I have a feeling that your strength will come in handy," Edgeworth hummed.

The room set before them seemed more grim and grey, with two hands and an unsavoury picture of an unhappy newlywed couple. The pictures were titled "the grieving bride" and "the grieving groom". The hands were labelled "the grieving bride's left hand" and "the grieving bride's right hand". "Y-yikes... what's all this?" Phoenix shuddered. "I wonder...Wright, are you all right?" Edgeworth asked. "W-well..."Phoenix trailed off. "Ah, well since we don't know what's out there I'll go up ahead," Edgeworth suggested. "N-no way! I promised that I'll stick with you and I will!" Phoenix insisted. "All right then, let's go," Edgeworth shrugged. They entered one room with happened to be a maze with headless mannequins roaming around. Luckily for them both, Edgeworth was quick to find the hidden switch. They ran out the room, gasping for air. "You must be a know-it-all or something," Phoenix gasped, astonished by Edgeworth. "Huh? Oh no, I just seem to know my way around mazes and the sort," Edgeworth blushed. "I still think you're really cool like that," Phoenix smiled. 

The two found a hallway full of eyes on the ground. Phoenix yelped back in surprise, hiding behind Edgeworth once again. They continued to walk through, however they noticed one eye that was almost blood-red. "Does this eye...have a congestion problem?" Edgeworth thought out loud. "A what?" Phoenix asked. "Never mind, let's keep going," Edgeworth prompted. They came across another room filled with a maze of stools and canvasses. At the back of the room lay a bottle of eye drops. "Should we use that bottle of eye drops for that hurt eye?" Phoenix asked. "It's risky, but it could work," Edgeworth nodded. The two successfully retrieved the eye drops and rushed back to the congested eye. Phoenix poured the drops and the eye was healed. The eye then moved to another location and stared contently at a different coloured wall. It looked at the two and closed it's eye. The two inspected the wall until they found another hidden switch. "Wait. Do you think it safe to cross?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth walked slowly towards the secret passageway. "Seems like it," he smiled, reassuringly. Phoenix smiled and followed closely behind. The two found a shiny red ball. "A red ball huh? What's that for?" Phoenix wondered. "I think I might know the answer to that, follow me Wright," Edgeworth called. The two stood in front of the painting of an albino snake. Edgeworth placed the red ball where the eye would've been. From a distance they heard something click. The painting beside the snake painting collapsed. Behind it was a message that said "behind the big tree". The duo then rushed towards the source of the sound. There they found a door that wasn't there before. The two looked at each other with uncertainty before they headed in. It was only a room full of odd sculptures including a giant tree at the end. "Now w-what's a wedding ring doing here?" Edgeworth stammered, as a silver ring hung on the back of the tree. "Huh, that's weird," Phoenix thought out loud. Phoenix then suddenly had an epiphany. "Miles! I think I know what that's for! Follow me," Phoenix called as he ran to the place in question.

He gestured towards the grieving bride's left hand, and it all began to make sense to Edgeworth. "Of course! That's why bride was grieving!" Edgeworth exclaimed. He placed the ring carefully on the grieving bride's left ring finger. The pictures of the bride and groom appeared to be much more happier than before. The blessed bride tossed the bouquet it the air, Phoenix got ready to catch it. "I caught it!" Phoenix smiled proudly. Edgeworth smiled back in exchange for this shared victory. "Now, what do we do with this?" Phoenix asked Edgeworth. "There was a peculiar painting we passed by...maybe it's related to that," Edgeworth replied. The two boys went to the painting in question. "Ehheheheh...I like flowers...you there, gimme that flower," the eerie painting spoke. Phoenix nervously held out the bouquet to the painting. The painting viciously consumed the bouquet in one go. After that it became a door. The two looked at each other, even more confused than they were before.

The next room had a bunch of odd mannequin heads with pictures of one person growing worse and worse. Edgeworth could've sworn one of the eyes followed his every move. "What's wrong Miles?" Phoenix asked, worriedly. "...Nothing, I just have a weird feeling, that's all," Edgeworth replied reluctantly. Past the hall of mannequins there was yet another maze, except it had inanimate paintings and headless mannequins. There were two doors that could only be opened by some sort of a code. One door needed a four digit code, whereas the other needed a two digit code. The two digit code door had a question next to it. It said "How many paintings of women are here in this room?". "What now?" Phoenix asked. "I guess we should start counting," Edgeworth replied, not knowing much as the other boy. They two ventured around the room, avoiding the clutches of certain moving paintings with hidden keys kept behind them. The two found a room with nothing but a mirror. The two looked at it. When they turned around, they found a mannequin head blocking the door. "That wasn't there before," Edgeworth remarked quietly. They turned back towards the mirror, only to find that the mannequin head wasn't blocking the door anymore. Phoenix let out a loud scream as he found the said mannequin head behind him. "W-why you!" Phoenix yelled as he went towards the mannequin head. "P-pull yourself together Wright!" Edgeworth cried, as he held Phoenix back. Phoenix snapped back to reality and stopped. "Sorry...that was pretty stupid huh?" Phoenix apologised. "It's all right, just as long as that doesn't happen again," Edgeworth sighed.

The two resumed counting as well as finding the four digit code from a painting titled "the hanged man". "Ah, I remember seeing this somewhere!" Phoenix exclaimed excitedly. "Really?" Edgeworth asked. "Yeah! I must've seen this at the gallery," Phoenix smiled. "That's great, but at any rate, we should get to the coded doors," Edgeworth prompted. Phoenix nodded and they headed towards the doors. They inputted the numbers but found nothing useful in the rooms. They found that one of the locked rooms unlocked somehow. The two ran inside, in hopes that they were safe. There were bookshelves, a couch and a painting of a familiar person. "It looks like this bookshelf can be moved," Edgeworth stated. "Should we push it this way then?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth nodded as they pushed it, so that it would block the window. "Quick question, why did you move it to block the window?" Phoenix asked. "Because these paintings can't go through doors but they can climb through windows," Edgeworth replied. "Woah! I didn't even realise!" Phoenix gasped. Edgeworth chuckled and turned to inspect the large picture. 

Edgeworth began to tear up after realising who the person in the picture was. "What's wrong Miles? Don't you like the painting?" Phoenix asked. "It's not that...it's that...the person in this painting...is my father," Edgeworth spoke quietly. "R-really?! Huh, I suppose you both look alike," Phoenix pointed out. "Thank you..." Edgeworth blushed. "I thought he was a tough kid, but even this is getting to him," Phoenix thought to himself. "Let's just go," Edgeworth pleaded. 

Phoenix tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "H-huh?! I could've sworn this wasn't locked!" Phoenix panicked. Before they knew it there was a loud bang on the door. "W-wright! Be careful, we don't know what's out there," Edgeworth called, worriedly. The banging continued as they struggled to unlock the door. One of the paintings broke through the wall and crawled around. The boys crawled through the hole the painting made and ran to the first room in the maze, which was now unlocked. The boys continued running down the hallway until they began to lose breath. "We...we showed them! Right, Miles? M-miles?" Phoenix called. Edgeworth began to feel weary and collapsed on the ground. "Miles! Stay with me Miles! Miles!" Phoenix cried out.  
But there was no reply...


	2. The twisted nature of an art gallery

Edgeworth ran down hallway after hallway, closing every door after door. But the loud knocking would continue, regardless of what he did to prevent it growing louder and closer. He breathed heavily, as his small sweaty fingers failed to grasp the final door knob properly. As the noise grew louder, the more frantic and tense he became, not to mention desperate for a certain exit. The door finally unlocked, leading him to certain doom. The creatures of the art gallery were all stood before him. Before he could back away, the door behind him was locked. The creatures were closing in on him, as the ground shook violently and the room grew darker. Edgeworth couldn't breath, his breaths were shaky and jagged. He last thing he heard, as he was losing his consciousness, was a horrendous scream.

 

Edgeworth woke up in cold sweat, covered in a familiar blue coat. He looked around to find himself in a study, with the typical bookshelves, desks, vase and paintings. From what he gathered, he seemed safe for now... Phoenix quickly turned around to greet Edgeworth. "Finally, you're awake, did you sleep well?" Phoenix asked. "I...had a bit of a nightmare, but I'm fine," Edgeworth replied. "I see...I should've noticed sooner, I'm sorry I didn't wake you up," Phoenix apologized. "N-no no, it's okay really..." Edgeworth replied, exasperated. Phoenix's eyes began to bright up, as if a light bulb lit up above his head. "Hey Edgeworth, dig around the left coat pocket," Phoenix smiled. Edgeworth did as he was told and found a steel samurai gummy pack. "You can have that. It might not be much, but candy always calms me down, besides you seem like the type of guy who'd sneak a few sweets every now and then," Phoenix grinned. Edgeworth blushed at that remark(well he wasn't entirely wrong). "I...appreciate this greatly...thank you P-phoenix," Edgeworth stammered. "No problem Miles," Phoenix replied. "Since you still look pretty, u-um- Pretty pale, we should rest here for a bit, I dunno about you but I'm sick being chased around by moving art," Phoenix chuckled. "Indeed, I suppose that would be nice for a change of pace," Edgeworth nodded.

Phoenix went back to looking curiously at all the different books, wondering what they meant, whilst Edgeworth happened to eye another table, that had ingredients for making some type of tea. "Hey Edgeworth, are you good at reading?" Phoenix asked. "Yes? Why?" Edgeworth asked. "Could you help me read this weird book with no pictures?" Phoenix begged. Edgeworth went over, bringing along Phoenix's coat. "Ah! Thank you Miles," Phoenix beamed. Edgeworth nodded then went on to read the book in question. Stopping mid sentence, he slammed the book shut and shoved it back in the shelf. "Never read that kind of thing...ever!" Edgeworth shuddered, in anger. Phoenix nodded without a second thought, afterwards he stared at Edgeworth with an innocent, curious look. Edgeworth went back to the strange ingredients that laid before him. A book laid next to the ingredients, with a page titled "the tea of truth". It conveniently included all the ingredients that laid on the table. Edgeworth went on to make this strange brew, whilst Phoenix would occasionally glance over to him. Edgeworth was set on trying this strange, anonymous tea. Phoenix's curiosity began to get the better of him, so he scooted over to Edgeworth's side. "Whatcha doin'?" Phoenix asked. "Trying out this strange new recipe called 'the tea of truth'. Who knows, it could help calm us down," Edgeworth guessed. "Is it ready?" Phoenix asked. "Yep, just about done," Edgeworth said as he began to sip some. In a flash, Phoenix began to look much smaller from Edgeworth's perspective. "M-miles what happened to you?!" Phoenix yelled, pointing up at Edgeworth. Edgeworth looked at his clothes and his hands. His clothes were the same as they were when he first stepped in the art gallery. He found that his pocket watch has safely reunited with him. "I'm...not sure but I think this could help you too," Edgeworth said, realising his voice had returned to it's original state. Phoenix nervously took a sip from the cup Edgeworth gave him. Phoenix's appearance drastically changed, he looked some how...different in comparison to his usual goof, that Edgeworth grown used to seeing. "Wright...are you...all 'wright'?" Edgeworth asked. "I...remember everything. I- wait...Edgeworth...was that a hecking pun?!" Phoenix asked sceptically. "Please Wright, I just couldn't pass up a perfect opportunity such as that," Edgeworth smirked smugly. "Anyways, I know how I got here! I went to an art gallery with..., oh God where is she?!" Phoenix panicked. "Where's who?" Edgeworth asked. "My daughter!" Phoenix yelled. "W-what?"Edgeworth muttered. "Yes! I have a daughter to take care of!" Phoenix cried. "O-okay..." Edgeworth thought out loud. "I need to get out of here to get to her!" Phoenix worriedly spoke. "We will get out of here Wright, you even said so yourself earlier, remember?" Edgeworth said, as he firmly placed his hands on the hobo's shoulders. "That's...that's right...Alright then Edgeworth, lead the way!" Phoenix nodded. 

 

The two of them continued walking in silence. It was painfully quiet, even for Phoenix. Edgeworth sighed and took it upon himself to break the ice. "S-so...you're a father now?" Edgeworth began. "Yeah...it's kinda funny how I end up in these kinds of situations...The girl had no one else to take her in so I... I really had no other option, " Phoenix chuckled lightly. "Oh... I suppose that makes sense. Is your daughter nice?" Edgeworth asked. "The best daughter a dad could ask for, she's really an adorable kid," Phoenix smiled. "That's nice..." Edgeworth smiled back. "...What about you Edgeworth? Anything new with you?" Phoenix asked. "Not really...the court's just as quiet as usual, as is my personal life. Needless to say that's part of why I came to this art gallery," Edgeworth replied. "Huh..." Phoenix thought out loud. 

The two found a door with a question written in paint which said "which painting is the largest in the art gallery?". "If I remember correctly it was 'the pool of youth'," Edgeworth said, answering the question. "Cool, let's keep that in mind," Phoenix shrugged. The two men kept going until they found a painting titled "milk puzzle". "Have you heard of milk puzzles, Wright?" Edgeworth asked. "Nope, whazzat?" Phoenix asked. "It's like a normal puzzle but all the pieces are white, making it much harder to solve than regular puzzles," Edgeworth explained. "Oh~ Do you like doing milk puzzles, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked. "Hmmm, actually no. It might seem like a stupid reason but...it doesn't feel worthwhile when the result of a puzzle is blank. I think it's more memorable to do a puzzle on a picture you like. It's silly isn't it?" Edgeworth smiled. "Not really, that's quite cute really," Phoenix replied. Edgeworth's cheeks were tinted red, but he turned away before Phoenix could notice.

They found another door not too long after. "What's up with this? Oh, it must be for the password. Ahem, 'the pool of youth'," Phoenix announced. The door lock clicked and the door opened. The room was just another room with a painting and some bookshelves. All of a sudden, the room went dark. "Oh. Um...hey Edgeworth, please tell me you're still there," Phoenix called out. "Yes, I'm right here," Edgeworth replied. "G-good...but this is a problem... Ah, good thing I have my good old lighter. Before he could light it up, crayon scribbles appeared everywhere saying "don't kill me" and "stop". "W-what's all this?!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "Let's get the frick outta here," Phoenix uttered close to a whisper. "Did...you just say 'frick' instead of fu-" Edgeworth began, but was taken aback by the hobo dragging him out the room briskly. The two stood outside the room in shock as there were red footprints that lead to a passage that wasn't there before. "Come on, we should see where it leads," Phoenix prompted. "Y-yeah," Edgeworth agreed, bearing in mind Phoenix still hasn't let go of his hand yet. When they first entered a man with platinum Blonde hair ran into them and collapsed. "Ah! A-are you okay?" asked Phoenix as he offered the man his hand. The man took his hand and got up. Phoenix's eyes widened, recognizing who that man was. "Do you...know this person Wright?" Edgeworth asked. "Kristoph Gavin..." Phoenix muttered quietly. "Ah Wright, it's good to see you," the man smiled. "I'm guessing you came from the gallery too?" Edgeworth asked. "Well...something like that, yeah," Kristoph replied. "I was um, looking for anyone else," Kristoph explained. "Oh, in that case, wanna come with?" Phoenix asked. "Huh?" Kristoph said, giving a puzzled look. "I just think it's best if we all stuck together, so what do you say?" Phoenix offered. "Well, alright then," Kristoph agreed. Phoenix noticed a vase on the side of the passage. "Edgeworth, if you wanna use a vase, now might be the best time," Phoenix advised. Edgeworth went and placed his partially wilted rose in the vase, and watched it flourish again. "Hm...seeing as me and Wright have roses, do you have a rose too Mr Gavin?" Edgeworth asked. "Yes, in fact it's a yellow rose," Kristoph replied, as he proudly presented it. "So it is...Well make sure you don't lose it, that applies to you too Wright," Edgeworth reminded them coldly. "Don't worry 'bout a thing Edgeworth, we got it," Phoenix winked.

 

 The group went to the green door on the right, but it appeared to be locked. Then they decided to try the door on the left. Luckily the door opened, leading to a room filled with bunny plushies and a giant picture of a bunny. A bunny plush fell and beneath it was a green key. "This room... this picture, why do we always get the creepy rooms," Phoenix snapped. "You think so? I don't mind it here. What about you Edgeworth?" Kristoph asked. "Hmm...I'm not sure..." Edgeworth vaguely responded. "What do you mean 'not sure'?" Kristoph asked, in shock. "W-well, we should head over to the other room guys," Phoenix smiled, breaking the tense atmosphere. "Indeed, we must not waste time," Edgeworth agreed.

As they were halfway through reaching the locked door, the ground shook as vines grew vigorously. Phoenix was separated from Kristoph and Edgeworth in the process. "A-are you guys okay?!" Phoenix yelled. "We're fine, right Edgeworth?" Kristoph smiled. "Yes...but this is a problem..." Edgeworth sighed. "Maybe I could burn this vine down with my lighter," Phoenix suggested. However, this ended up failing miserably, as the vines weren't actual vines. "W-what?! These vines...they're made from stone, now what?" Phoenix hopelessly sighed. "Say...we have this key, that presumably opens that door. So, can we check that room out and find someway to get to you?" Kristoph suggested. "I...don't know. What do you think Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, with uncertainty. "As much as I hate splitting up...Mr Gavin does raise a good point," Edgeworth admitted. "Oh well...you guys be careful okay, if there's no way around it, come back here got it?" Phoenix requested. The two nodded and went to the other room.

The room was full of boxes, which had old art utensils inside. "Have you found anything useful Kristoph?" Edgeworth asked. "Aha! Maybe we can use this to cut down the vines," Kristoph said, as he waved the palette knife in the air. "Didn't you hear what Wright said? Those vines were made of stone, so using a mere palette knife would prove to be futile," Edgeworth snapped. "Hmm...you're right...but I think I'll keep this, you know, just in case..." Kristoph said, clutching the knife tighter. All of a sudden, the lights flickered for a moment. "My my, should we talk to Wright?" Kristoph asked. "I think that would be an ideal choice," Edgeworth agreed. However the door was blocked by a row of mannequin heads, glued firmly to the ground, making it impossible for the two men to escape. "Drat...now what..." Edgeworth tutted. "Why don't we take a look at that door, it could be the key to getting to Mr Wright," Kristoph deduced. "Hmm. Alright, but we must not get distracted, our top priority for now is to regroup with Wright," Edgeworth clarified. "Yes yes, you seem worry an awful lot when it comes to Mr Wright, Mr Edgeworth," Kristoph smirked. "He's...an irreplaceable, indispensable friend, Mr Gavin," Edgeworth spoke up. "...I see. So you're not his boyfriend then?" Kristoph asked. "W-what led you to that conclusion?!" Edgeworth blushed. "It was only a harmless guess, Mr Edgeworth," Kristoph chuckled. "P-please refrain from giving me a heart attack like that..." Edgeworth exhaled, heavily. "Hahaha...I'll try my best not to," Kristoph said half-heartedly. 

 

The two men went through the door, solving the multiple puzzles that came their way. "I wonder what Mr Wright is doing, I mean we are making him wait awfully long," Kristoph wondered. "Well, that's all the more reason to not waste time," Edgeworth remarked. Meanwhile Phoenix looked around, in hopes that Edgeworth and Kristoph would've come back. "They sure are taking a long time huh..." Phoenix thought to himself. "Edgeworth! Kristoph! Can you hear me!?" Phoenix called out. "N-no reply...that's...not good," Phoenix groaned. "...As much as I hate going back in that room, I need to find someway to get to them," Phoenix sighed. His hand began to shake as he reached out to open the door...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this and please leave kudos :3333


End file.
